The present invention relates to an improvement in an electronic data processing apparatus which produces a voice sound and which has a visual display.
An electronic data processing apparatus, such as an electronic cash register, which reproduces as a voice sound numerical data input by key operation, is known. However, the orientation of the loudspeaker is stationary in an electronic cash register of the known type. Therefore, when a plurality of such electronic cash registers are arranged together at the cashier's counter in a super market or the like, the sounds from the loudspeakers tend to interfere with each other, making it difficult to differentiate between them. Furthermore, depending on the design of the store or sales department, the orientation of the loudspeaker of the electronic cash register is fixed in only one direction and does not orient toward a cashier or a customer, resulting in a disadvantage in that the sounds from the loudspeakers are hard to hear from other directions.
The principal object of the present invention is to provide a voice sound producing electronic data processing apparatus in which a loudspeaker can face freely in any direction and a display device can face in the same direction as the loudspeaker, whereby voice sounds may be accurately transmitted in a desired direction and a display can be seen from the same direction.